


Fabulously Ever After

by Alona



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Debbie and Lou talk stories.





	Fabulously Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



"It's cliché? That's your objection? Oh, honey. Get out of prison, get revenge, get the love of your life... It's _classic_." 

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" 

"We're behind." Lou leaned back, crossing her legs. "Come here." 

Debbie got up and stood over her. "Would the love of my life like to hear the one about the no-good glamorous drifter who blows town before morning and doesn't call?"

"Don't know that one," said Lou, smiling brilliantly up at her. "How does it end?"

"I don't know yet."

"What about... She texted, and they lived fabulously ever after?" 

"I like it."


End file.
